The Arbiter
by G-lewis
Summary: The covenant is in shambles and wo else would they turn to then their arbiter? Events take place right when halo 2 ends


**The Arbiter: After Math**

In desperate times the Covenant would turn to the Arbiter from keeping the Covenant to break apart and as times grew desperate there was only one who the Covenant could turn to. As the human Demon, known to the humans as Master Chief, followed the Prophets to stop them from completing their false mission the Covenant fell into complete chaos. So as history before them the Covenant would turn to there chosen one, the keeper of the Covenant peace, the Arbiter.

"And where Oracle," said the concerned Arbiter "is that?"

The Arbiter's voice rattled and echoed through the large ancient temple. The walls were rattled with dirt as the great room took a large sphere shape. A beam of light came up from the bottom of the room passing through three large ring type platforms. Debris from fallen covenant warriors and forerunner mechanical guards littered the middle platform where the Arbiter stood.

Hunched over with eyes fixed on the floating forerunner AI the Arbiter looked on with great concern. At around 7 feet the Arbiter towered over the two much smaller figures, both humans. One a female short with fair skin Captain Miranda Keys the other male, taller, stronger by appearance and much darker than the other, Sergeant Johnson.

The three met as Enemies but stood in complete amazement brought together by the same cause, as allies. The AI floated to eye contact with the Arbiter as it stopped, looked around as it were shaking its head, and looked back up to the Arbiter.

"That information cannot be," the floating AI lightened up as he spoke, "told for I was not needed to know that information for my assigned **purpose**"

"Then what can," yelled the taller, darker human with anger in his voice, "you tell us to help stop it and don't give me any that protocol mumbo-jumbo"

"Why there isn't much we can do here," answered the floating sphere shaped AI, "as the flood have already left the installation"

"What Oracle?" Asked the Arbiter still with a concerned look on his face.

"Why the flood-" The AI spoke but it was quickly interrupted as Three small shadows quickly grew from behind them.

"Arbiter" A deep, bold voice filled the room.

Quickly recognizing the voice, the Arbiter turned to see the three standing figures. Three hunched over Sangheili stood with great ease. The One in the middle, who spoke, wore white armor while the others at his sides both wore blue armor. The Sangheili that wore white was much taller and by appearance much stronger.

"What has happened here," the larger one in white Armor paused and said, "Arbiter?"

"By the Higher-Arcs," spoke the Arbiter, "Brethren, the prophets have deceived us"

"By Arbiter," the deep voiced Sangheili said in confusion, "what do you mean?"

The Arbiter looked around the room trying to work up the words to say with his body feeling for his lost beliefs wishing they were real. But he knew what he had to say even though he felt discouraged in saying it.

"The great journey," the Arbiter answered, "is false, the prophets are false, these rings wont bring us worthy to salvation but worthy to death," the Arbiter turnedto look at the floating AI, "Oracle tell them"

The floating AI hovered over to the three figures humming as it went, stopped, and lightened up again as it spoke "The rings were created for containment, containment of the flood. My creators having used up every other option fired the Rings killing all life forms capable of being consumed by the Flood within 3 radii of the Universe center. As projected."

Gaining the same feeling the Arbiter felt after he heard the news, the white Sangheili felt confused not wanting it to be true just as the Arbiter did. Coming to his senses he felt a quick shot of anger roar though his spine.

"These prophets," said the middle Sangheili in the Arbiters direction, "are the real heretics"

"For once," exclaimed the Arbiter, "we see eye to eye brother" Finishing his statement with a Sangheili smirk.

The taller human looked up to the Arbiter, frowned and raised his hand up in disbelief. "Alright are we just gonna," said the darker human, "sit here and talk or get those bastards?"

"Sergeant," Spoke the lighter, shorter human motioning to the darker human to stop, "from what we means, how can we help?"

"I for one do not know," Spoke the Arbiter looking down at the shorter human, "Oracle?"

"Why yes," said the excited AI, "The flood has left the installation on human made aircraft. From my last known calculations they were heading to a city in the sky"

A quick since of fear jolted through the four Sangheili as one of the Blue Armor Sangheili whispered "The holy city" with that he looked to the ground

Raising an eyebrow the Sergeant spoke "Holy city, eh," he raised his gun motioning to ready to fire, "I guess you covenant do give a shit"

The shorter human placed her head in her hands and shook her head in disbelief once again. Not in the holy city but of what the Sergeant said.

"We must rally up-" said the white Sangheili.

"Don't be insane brother," said the Arbiter, "As fast as the parasite moves. They've already taken over the whole city."

The White Sangheili looked to the ground giving a nod of approval. He went down onto one knee and placing his hand on his chest. Closing his eyes he begun to move his lips silently. From afar the Arbiter could see he whispering a prayer for this lost brethren. Seeing this made the Arbiter's head fell with despair thinking he let down his former Covenant, not doing his job as the Arbiter should.

The white Sangheili arose to his feet, closed his eyes and looked up to the top of the temple. Suddenly he was filled with rage not for the Parasite but for himself.

"They blinded us," spoke the white Sangheili raising his fist slowly into the air, "the prophets will pay for this, not only for their blind beliefs that they bestowed on us but for the massacre of our brethren. Let us take the Blade lead by our Arbiter and bring peace to those who were to late to get it"

The Arbiter: Confusion 

"Sir everyone is here"

From inside Halo 05's control center the Arbiter readied himself to him his speech. Sections here cut off in the great room for each were filled with different covenant Species from the jittery Unggoy, the noble Sangheili, and the massive Lekgoto. The foreign walls, still packed with dirt, grew high cutting from wall to wall at a complementary angle.

Standing in front of the crowd, with the two Humans at his side, the Arbiter rose his hand motioning to everyone in the crowd to lose their voices.

Looking around the room the Sangheili slowly started his speech "Brothers from all over the universe. We have been brought here for one purpose," The Arbiter spoke looking side-to-side "What I am about to tell you might shock you as a covenant but everyone here must understand," he paused looked to the ground and look slowly back up

"Brothers, we covenant have been tricked" Said the Arbiter with great hesitation "the prophets blind promises of the Great journey are false."

With the end of his statement brought great uproar between members of the crowd. Surprisingly the Lekgoto's remained absent not letting a noise come from them. Sangheili's in the crowd who knew the truth quieted the others who became concerned.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this" The Arbiter spoke again "but you must listen. Theses rings. Theses Halos. Were not made to bring us to salvation but to bring all us to quick painless death" he paused once again as one of the Sangheili in the crowd was heard yelling 'Heretic!' but was quickly brought down by the Sangheili around him. "It's ok brother. To have the feeling I had the same. But you all must listen and hear the truth. The Prophets lead by regret and his brute followers must be stopped. Not only for their lying to us but also they are the real Heretics"

Cheering from the crowd echoed throughout the room, as the Lekgoto remained silent again.

"We will bring swift death to the real Heretics, stopping them from their blind beliefs" The Arbiter said finished up his speech "Remember if any of you come across a Jiralhanae, Janme, or a Kig-yar silence them and their beliefs for us as a covenant!"

A Lekgoto from the front of the group stood "No Arbiter" it spoke as some became surprised because most Lekgoto could not speak the language "We are no longer a Covenant! No we are something much greater!"

Cheers arose from all even the Lekgoto's. From the Unggoy a chant began "Arbiter, Arbiter!". As history behind them the newly formed group arose behind their Arbiter.

After the session The Arbiter and a few from each Species met in a back room away from the others.


End file.
